


FETISH M - BOUND TO LOVE ME

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS TURNED INTO A GROUP OF 3 STORIES.  THIS IS THE FIRST, 'BOUND TO LOVE ME' (FETISH M), THE SECOND IS 'BOUND TO BE TOGETHER' (FETISH V) AND THE LAST 'IS BOUND TO HAPPEN' (FETISH I)... THEY ARE NOT IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER IN THE FETISH SERIES.... </p><p>WROTE IN 2009</p>
    </blockquote>





	FETISH M - BOUND TO LOVE ME

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TURNED INTO A GROUP OF 3 STORIES. THIS IS THE FIRST, 'BOUND TO LOVE ME' (FETISH M), THE SECOND IS 'BOUND TO BE TOGETHER' (FETISH V) AND THE LAST 'IS BOUND TO HAPPEN' (FETISH I)... THEY ARE NOT IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER IN THE FETISH SERIES.... 
> 
> WROTE IN 2009

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
BOUND TO LOVE ME

 

He couldn’t believe he was letting him do this to him... it wasn’t too long ago that Gaara was a homicidal monster... Kankurou shivered. Or, he would have shivered, if he could move any part of his body.

Kankurou looked up at Gaara and felt another spike of fear, as well as a strong wave of arousal. The ropes were so tight that he couldn’t even draw a deep breath and was forced to almost pant, he was so excited.

“Gaara... please... touch my cock... please!” Kankurou begged. Gaara regarded him with a cold, emotionless stare.

“I could leave you like this...” Gaara’s soft voice lacked any indication of his emotions; his face was an unfeeling shell. “I could walk away...”

Kankurou’s heart beat harder, he could never be sure Gaara wouldn’t... once Gaara had left him like this for an hour... even as his limbs cramped and then went numb, Kankurou’s cock had still throbbed and wept precum... every whisper of air was a caress that taunted him, reminding him he was helpless and exciting him further.

“Gaara... please!” Kankurou whined. Gaara seemed indifferent, just continued to watch him through unfathomable teal eyes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara watched his brother carefully; he didn’t understand why being bound excited Kankurou... but then Gaara didn’t understand many things. Gaara’s eyes fell to Kankurou’s bare feet, they were a healthy pink... and so were his hands.

This is why Gaara did this for Kankurou, a careless person could maim or even kill Kankurou... Gaara loved his brother; he couldn’t allow him to be hurt or killed. Kankurou’s cock stood flushed rigidly hard with the head nearly purple, it was so red with his arousal.

Gaara watched with seeming indifference as the cum beaded on the head, then trailed down the shaft. Gaara had been aroused a few times himself but his cock had never turned that almost angry shade of crimson...

Gaara’s eyes roamed up to meet Kankurou’s once more, Kankurou was begging... his eyes dark with need. Gaara nearly sighed, as many times as he did this for Kankurou, he didn’t think he’d ever understand it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara hadn’t moved... his glacial expression never wavered, no matter how Kankurou pleaded. Then Gaara did something he’d never done before... Gaara knelt in front of Kankurou with his face still blank, then leaned down and stuck his small pink tongue out and licked at the head of Kankurou’s cock. One light lap... as if tasting him. Then he slowly rose to his feet and walked away.

Kankurou cried out and tears ran down his cheeks. “Please! Gaara, please!” Kankurou thought his balls would explode he needed to cum so bad! The light soft brush of his brother’s tongue the cruelest taunt... but his pleas fell on deaf ears, Gaara had left.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara sat just outside his brothers line of sight, watching him and thinking... he’d never tasted cum before... it was strange... almost slick... it hadn’t tasted bad, but Gaara wasn’t really sure why he had done that... After a moment of consideration Gaara decided it must have been curiosity.

Kankurou’s face was damp with tears, he was whimpering and yet Gaara could see Kankurou was still very aroused... in fact more so than usual... was that because of him?

Gaara studied Kankurou’s engorged cock... finally concluding that it was his action of licking him that had further excited Kankurou. Gaara looked at Kankurou’s feet and hands again then rose and walked into the room. Gaara released Kankurou from the ropes and watched as Kankurou frantically grasped his cock and started stroking it feverishly until he wailed and came.

Gaara watched a moment longer then just walked out of the room... Kankurou would come to him next time he needed bound...

\----------------------------------------------------  
END  
\---------------------------------------------------  
FETISH M:  
Merinthophilia: Arousal from being bound  
\------------------------------------------------------


End file.
